


Storm Chasing

by Shivver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Episode: s04e01 Partners in Crime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna tries to rectify the biggest mistake of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Chasing

They say lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice, and they're probably right. I mean, what's the chance that in all the rain and wind, everything’ll be right to draw down that big bolt of energy right here, right when I want it? I remember my science GCSEs, and the lightning finds the easiest path down. Usually it's a big tall tree, but in the middle of the storm, could be anything.

You don't get lightning ‘cept in a storm, so that's what I'm looking for, and I'm chasing those storms like my life depends on it. Because it does. I need my life to flare like that again. I ran away the first time. That flash was so bright, I thought I'd got burnt, and I wasn't going to do that again. But I learnt. I realised too late that it’d been the storm that flayed me. Not the lightning. The lightning tore through the storm to save me. It lit up the universe and I could see everything! Half a moment and it was gone, its afterimage burnt on my eyes and the entire world dark. I've been chasing the light ever since.

Any little squall I see, I'm there. UFO sightings, new conspiracy theories, tinfoil hat stuff, but all of them’ve been nutters, nothing important, barely a passing breeze. I’m looking for one to blow up big enough to attract the lightning. Could be anywhere and I can’t be there if I'm tied down, so I'm keeping on the move. Everything I do, I keep my eyes on the skies. Mum thinks I’ve gone mad, but I can't risk keeping still and missing my chance. That last job, kept it just long enough to get that fancy little ID card that'll get me past the doors into the next gale. Corporate espionage, this time. A diet plan too good to be true. I’ll walk in like I own the place, and maybe, just maybe, that'll be the one.

Lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice, so figure out where it’ll go next and be there when it happens. This time, I won’t let it fade away.


End file.
